I Got A Crazy Kinda Crush On You
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: Sequel of Unusual Niley Story! Miley and Nick get together and maybe get married. Not a dream like the last!
1. Once Upon a Niley

_I Got A Crazy Kinda Crush On You_

_**Mileys POV**_

Todays gonna be the worst day ever! I'm going to meet Danni's boyfriend and his family and I know I'm gonna screw up. Kevins a singer and a musician he was in a band called `The Jonas Brothers' and they got to number one like Hannah. But their boys. Boy Hannahs equal wannabes but they went on like 4 million world tours Hannah went on one! The Nashville concert was in a barn theirs was in a 20,000 seat arena. But all that stopped when youngest brother Nick went on to go to college. According to Danni its Med School so he might be as insane as I am. Back on to Mr and Mrs Jonas'. I walked into their house and was amazed. Their first song 'I am amazed' describes the way I'm feeling right now. I was introduced to all the boys. Frankie aint no baby anymore. Hes taller than me. Never mind I saw Nick and could not stop blushing. I love him. He is the sorta guy I want out with not ego-tastic (Jake) or an 18 year old look a like. We were both left in a room ourselves. Awkward! "Hey Miley" he plainly said. Weird small talk. More like teeny tiny talk. For some strange reason he kissed me! Mrs Jonas walked and saw my face very surprised. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas get off that girl now!" Thank you Mrs Jonas. But your sons the best kisser ever. Better than teen-heart throb Jake Ryan or should I say Leslie Bennie Jake Ryan. Yes I went there! "You wanna go out sometime?" he asked when his mom walked out. I nodded a millisecond later. Yes.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

_**Nicks POV**_

_**Tonight is me and Mileys 5 year anniversary. And I believe she wondered why I didn't give her anything. But I got her a 19-carat-white gold ring! Yes their may be a Mrs Miley Jonas soon! We are at dinner at the fanciest place in town. We have just finished our dinner and I'm gonna pop the question. I got down on one knee whilsh she was rubbing her eyes. She saw me. "Miley Ray Stewart will you marry me?" I asked.**_

_**AN- will she accept? Find out in chapter two . Gonna make these chapters longer than any one ive ever done **_

**_Thank You Caseybug14 for the name_**


	2. Here Comes the

_I Got A Crazy Kinda Crush On You_

_**Mileys POV**_

OMG. Nicholas Jerry Jonas just asked me to marry him! Eeep! God I need to say yes. Hes the love of my life and duh I'm gonna marry him. "Yes!" I blurted out not looking at him. "You mean?" he asked. "Yes Nicholas Jonas I'll marry you!"

_Nicks POV_

I am on the verge of tears. Miley Ray Stewart would soon be my wife!

**9 months later (No ones POV)**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" announced the pastor. Nick slightly tilted his head and kissed Miley. "Whoo!" everyone in the church yelled

At The After-Party

"Lookie-what happened!" Jackson said. "My little sister is married before me. I'm so happy for you Miles!" he then hugged his sister

"Dad already had a bet with mamaw that I was going to marry first. Mamaw has to pay out $150" Miley said. Nick walked over to Miley and held her hand.

"Brothers?" Nick said and then held out his other hand for Jackson to shake

"Brothers from different mothers!" Jackson said and shook his hand

"Could the bride and groom hit the dancefloor?" the DJ asked

Miley and Nick walked onto the dancefloor and started dancing to Love Story by Taylor Swift

Once that dance was over Miley and Robby danced to Over The Rainbow. Nick and his mom Denise also danced to this song. Tears were in Mileys mamaws eyes because her little grandaughter was grown up and she was out of $150. But mainly because of Miley.

Kevin and his now wife Danielle were remebering their wedding day and how it went the same as Nick and Mileys.

Whilst Miley and her dad were dancing she said to him "I wish mom was here to see me getting married to my only true love!"

"She is here Bud. Shes by no doubt in tears because she doesnt have a little girl any more" Robby replied

"Daddy, I will always be you and moms baby girl. No matter what. Even when I'm a grandma!" she said now hugging her dad.

When the song was over and everyone was sitting down the DJ announced not to ruin the moment. "Lilly Truscott has just gone into labor! And would like to see her best friend this instant!"

Miley ran over to her friends side

"Miles this hurts like hell!!" Lilly said

"Leslie Ryan get beside your girlfriend now!" Miley yelled. "Now Lill's your gonna be OK. One of Nicks friend is a gynecologist

Nicks friend (Garrett) walked over and asked "How long have you been having contractions?"

"About 5 hours, I thought it was the fake ones but then my water broke!" Lilly scremt.

"Nick can you go to my car and get the sterilised gloves?" Garrett asked throwing Nick his keys.

Nick ran out and got the gloves and gave them and the keys to Garrett "Here we go!"

Garrett checked how far Lilly was dialated

"Get me to a freakin hospital!" Lilly commanded

"I'm afraid your 10 centimeters. I'm gonna need you to start pushing" Garrett said. "Push Miss!" Lilly began to push holding Miley and Jakes hands.

Some time later

"Lilly you have a girl!" Nick said. Tears fell down Lilly and Jakes faces.

"Good job Lilly!" Miley said to her best friend. Lilly just smiled as Garrett lifted up her daughter.

"Could we all congratulate Lilly Truscott and Jake Ryan on the birth of their daughter!" the DJ said. Every body scremt making the baby cry.

"Miley, could you go into the bathroom and get things to wipe the baby with?" Garrett asked. Miley nodded and returned with some paper towels and a regular towel.

"This is for cleaning her" she said giving Garrett the paper towels "And this is to wrap her in." she then gave him the towel.

Lilly managed to get te baby to calm down. Jake celebrated the birth with another beer. Lilly on the other hand cried and asked Miley, "Would you be her godmother?"

Miley was isntantly speechless. "Yes." she said making herself cry.

Robby walked over and said to his daughter "Godmommy! Godmommy!"

Miley ignored her fathers immaturity and got back to the baby. "Garrett aren't you forgetting to cut something?" she said pointing to the umbilicalcord.

Garrett clicked on and asked for scissors. Lucky enough the barr staff had a set. Soon enough baby Truscott-Ryan was no longer attached ot her mother.

Miley had just got the best wedding present ever! She knew one true fact;

That one day she will have a family with Nick.

Which she hopes is in the near future!

**Authors note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! I had no idea for what I was going to write!! And there will be another chapter soon! With in a week to 2 weeks. 3 weeks max!! Hope you enjoyed tis chapter and the whole Lilly pregnant thing was subcontiously thought of!! And I'm so happy Niley are back together! They rule! Ang plus this is the longest chapter I have ever written on FanFiction!!! It took me like 3-4 hours whilst watching Princess Protction Program! A must watch DCOM**


	3. Mommies, Babies and Hospitals

_I Got A Crazy Kinda Crush On You_

_**Mileys POV**_

Wow! Me and Nick's wedding day was amazing. Wedding night **GREAT!** I have never been so in love before.

_List of my Boyfriends and dis or advantages_

_Jake- Good kisser, crap at being loyal_

_Travis- Honest, loyal, hates secrets_

Do I really need to tell 1,000,00000 names? What's the point. They are nothing compared to what Nick is. Proof;

_Nick- Cute, funny, talented, only things about other people, great, amazing when it comes to "bed-time", caring (Even though he is a doctor), has an amazing family_

There is 1,000,00000 things that I could say about Nick and all of them are from my heart. And now because of all of this I want Nick! You know what I mean for "want" dont you?

"Nick!" I screamed. He came running through. "I want you!"

"Tough! I got called into work!" he told me whilst smiling. He started laughing. "Gotcha! Now beg?" I walked away, knowing that is what he was going to do with me. I decided to call Lilly.

_Phone call No POV_

_Miley: Hey Lills how's little Lola?_

_Lilly: So so cute. She's sleeping right now. With her fist fully in her mouth!_

_Miley laughing: That's what Nick does!_

_Lilly: You're joking aren't you?_

_Miley: No. According to Demi, Joe does it too!_

_Lilly: You married into a very weird family._

_Miley: Have you met my brother? Luanne? I was already part of a strange family!_

_Nick (on the phone upstairs): Can you guys turn down the estrogen? _

_Lilly: Yes, Nicholas turn it down. I dont want you spending all of my best friends money on mani-pedis!_

_Miley: Exactly I dont work 59 hours a week for nothing! _

_Nick: I work less than that!_

_Miley: Yes. But I have a better job than you!_

_Nick: It's the same! _

_Miley: You tell them what's up and give them the drugs. I actually care for them!_

_Crying came from Lilly's side_

_Nick: Is that Jake?_

_Lilly: No stupid it's the baby!_

_Nick: Do not call your child stupid that isn't very nice Lillian!_

_Miley: Great now. Calm down Mr and Mrs Idiot your disturbing all the other people in this nursing home!_

_Lilly: I gotta go! I have this thing called a baby and it's screaming it's... it's whats the things that we breathe with?_

_Nick and Miley: Lungs!_

_Lilly: I was gonna say kidneys!1_

_Miley: Did you go to college?_

_Lilly: Yes now bye! (she hung up)_

Reality.

"Nicky!" Miley said. Nick came down and smiled at her. "Guess what?". "We got work at 8!"

At work. **(Note: They work at a childrens hospital, in Malibu)**

"Nick! One of then nurses thinks you're adorable" Miley told him.

"Who? Is she cute?" Nick said and then realized it was Miley. "Ohh... It's you! Thanks!"

A kid ran up to them and said, "Look what I got Doctor Nick!" and showed off his scar. Nick and Miley smiled at him.

"Cool! Did you get surgery?" Miley asked. The kid nodded and smiled at Miley.

"I got my something fixed!" he told them.

Nick quickly changed his answer, "You got your oesophagus fixed!" the kid walked away confused.

"You should have used the terms that he would understand, not the medical terms!" Miley said. Nick fake smiled at her and trailed her into one of their patients rooms. "Hey, Dylan how are you?"

"Fine, except some scary woman came into visit me today" he told them

"Who?" Nick asked.

"My mom! She looked like Frankinstien in the morning!" he said. "What does your mommies look like?"

"The same as shes always been, curly hair, likes to wear makeup!" Nick told him

"My mom probebly looks like a skeleton with hair, and clothes on" Miley said whilst begining to cry.

"What happened to her?" Dylan asked

"She died when I was your age. And I miss her!" Miley said. Nick hugged his wife trying to comfort her.

"Sorry I said it" Dylan apologized.

"Its OK you didn't know! Now guess what I need to do? Head down to the ER." Miley said and then left. "I love you, mommy!" she whispered to herself on the way down, "And will never stop"

**AN: Sorry incase I spelt stuff the UK way. Thanx 4 reading**


End file.
